


【治侑】Reason

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【宮治×宮侑】 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：宮治X宮侑※跟之前po過的短篇 [強欲]、[Gift & Wish] 是相關聯的，但單獨來看這篇也沒問題
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: 【宮治×宮侑】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051142
Kudos: 9





	【治侑】Reason

成年出社會之後，他跟他的雙胞胎兄弟的關係從『家人』『朋友』『對手』等等眾多的關係名稱裡又增加了一個『戀人』。

縱使他對跟治之間的關係變化到現在還是有點不太習慣，但對於這個發展他倒是沒有太大的意外。雖然他在知道他的雙胞胎兄弟從很久以前開始就對他抱有戀愛情感時嚇了一大跳，奇妙的是對於治突然在某天成為他的戀人這件事他沒有什麼意外感，就好像他早就知道這一切了的感覺。

也許是因為他們在一起太長的時間，事到如今就算他們的關係從〝普通的雙生兄弟〞再添上一筆〝相思相愛的戀人〞也不會改變什麼。

他們依然每天相處在一起，一起吃治親手捏的飯糰，一起在休假時看電視打遊戲，為了各種大小事吵架，一切都如過去二十幾年他們共同渡過的那些日子一般。有變化的地方，只是他們會在晚上一起擠在同一張床上睡覺、在房間裡的時候常常做某件事做到一半就突然尋找起對方的上半身與嘴唇擁抱著親吻起來、還有治有時候會突然沒來由的抱著他不放。

或許是治突然感到寂寞或不安之類的，當他們兩人獨處的時候治常常會不由分說地就抱住他，頭抵在他的肩窩處，結實有力的臂膀緊緊緊緊地把他嵌在自己的懷抱裡卻不會弄痛他。通常跟這時候的治搭話的話，他也只會低聲呼喚著他的名字或是不發一語，所以他也只能摸摸埋在自己肩窩處的銀灰色頭髮，希望能給治一些安心與安慰。

在他們成為戀人之前，治根本不會主動對他撒嬌。以前的他也無法想像這種事。但每當他的手指撫揉著治的銀灰色髮絲讓篷鬆柔軟的頭髮滑過自己的指尖時他都有種感覺，治會不會一直想對他做一些親暱的行為只是過去他都在忍耐？是從什麼時候開始的？……明明早點告訴他他的心意就好了，治真是個膽小鬼。

「話說回來，治是從什麼時候開始喜歡我的？」

躺在侑的旁邊正準備要入睡的治聽到身旁的人的問話只得睜開眼睛轉頭看向他，「…還真是突然的問題。」

「只是突然想到好像沒問過這件事。」侑躺在他的身旁，雙手半舉著這期的排球月刊雜誌邊看邊說道。他頓了頓，而後用著有點彆扭的奇怪語氣繼續說下去，「…既然都決定以後也要一直在一起生活，多知道一些彼此的事比較好吧——關於這方面的事。」

「說的也是。」治淡淡笑了笑，「嗯……我不知道是從什麼時候開始對侑有特別的情感，畢竟我們在一起的時間實在太長了。」

「的確，我們可是從出生之前就在一起的特殊關係。」

治側躺著看著侑，靜默片刻後再次開口：「雖然不知道是從什麼時候開始對侑產生那方面的感情，但有自覺『啊，原來我一直喜歡著侑』的瞬間倒是記得。」

侑睜大眼，「誒？！為什麼你從沒跟我說過這麼重要的事？！」他大聲抗議著，隨手把排球月刊放在一旁。

「侑也沒問過我不是嗎？」治很快回道。

侑頓了一下，「那麼治在什麼情況下有自覺的？是在打排球的時候吧？看到我的超級托球之後？」他興致勃勃地問道。

「…很可惜，跟排球完全沒關係。」

猜測落空的侑皺緊眉頭更加地疑惑，「誒——那麼到底是在什麼時候啊？」

治望著侑那張跟自己一模一樣的臉孔此刻寫滿了問號的模樣不禁微微一笑，直到現在他還是有點不敢相信，侑現在正躺在他的身旁，每天晚上他都能感受著侑的體溫入睡。這種事在以前的話是只有在夢中才能體會到的，但是現在他的美夢化為了現實，並且比在作夢時更讓人感到溫暖與安心。

…是從什麼時候開始的？

治不太喜歡回憶過去，明明每天都能待在喜歡的人的身旁卻無法碰觸他的日子讓他倍感煎熬。但是不知道為什麼他一直記得多年前的那一天的事。  
對其他人來說可能只是再普通不過的一天、那一天的事也只是日常生活的一個片段罷了，但當他回想起來那時候的侑的舉動直到現在依然能輕易撫觸到他的內心深處。  
  
  
  
在他們還是中學生的時候，排球和吵架這兩樣東西似乎已經成為他們身體中的一部分。在球場上他跟侑的組合攻擊默契絕佳無人能比，在場外觀賽對他們不熟的人大部分都會覺得他們  
是一對感情很好的雙胞胎兄弟。但事實上他跟侑每天都能為了一些無所謂的小事吵嘴吵架甚至打架，即使他們每天吵架的次數比吃飯還頻繁，但每天晚上入睡之前總能自然和好然後隔天如往常一般邊打排球邊吵嘴。

當然，也有些時候他們的吵架拖了好幾天後才結束。  
每次吵架打架後總是他先主動向侑示好，如果他不先找侑搭話的話侑絕對不會先主動跟他說話。對侑來說吵架過後如果他先主動開口的話就等於承認剛剛他們的吵架是他的錯所以他先主動低頭了，但不管他們每次吵架的原因究竟是誰的錯或是誰先動手打人，侑都不會先主動跟他搭話。

某些時候治能明顯感覺到侑這一次知道是他有錯在先，侑想跟他道歉但又拉不下臉，只能期待著他會再次包容他原諒他然後他們又和好如初。老實說他很喜歡看到那副樣子的侑，手裡抱著球想找他一起打排球卻又拉不下臉來跟他道歉只好一直站在他的背後偷瞄他，等待他趕快氣消接著他們又能一起打球了。  
在察覺到自己對侑的心意後，有時候他會故意不先主動低頭。雖然他不怎麼喜歡吵架後的尷尬氛圍，但這樣一來侑就會因為介意他們什麼時候才能和好而把他的視線一直放在他的身上。

那一天也是同樣的情況。  
中學二年級的冬天，那一次他們的冷戰時間拖了將近快一星期，雖然他已經完全不記得那次的吵架原因是什麼，但他還記得那時的他心裡異常堅持是侑的錯所以他絕對不要先低頭跟他說話。而另一個當事者也是一如既往不先主動開口，所以他們兩個就那麼僵持了將近一星期，排球練習時找別的隊友練習或是自己練習，放學回到家後也是自己做自己的事完全不搭理對方。

就在他逐漸有點氣消踌躇著什麼時候要跟侑和好的時候，那個頑固的傢伙先採取了行動讓他大吃一驚。  
冷戰期間的週末午後，當時的他寫完作業後不小心趴在書桌上睡著，醒來後發現他身上突然多了一件外套，眼前也多了三個便利商店的御飯糰。他一手抓下披在他身上的外套拿到眼前，朦朧的眼睛在外套和飯糰之間來回看了看，尚未清醒的腦袋讓他花了幾十秒釐清為什麼他一覺醒來多了這些東西，最後他認出披在他身上的外套不是他自己的，而是侑的外套。

他不敢置信地緊抓著手上的黑色外套，他也有一件同款式同顏色的外套，但老是到處亂丟找不到東西的侑常常擅自拿他的外套去穿，導致他的外套看起來比起侑的還要破舊一些，在袖口附近甚至莫名多了一些痕跡。

如果是他自己的話或許他會以為是老媽進來他們的房間幫他披上外套，但他身上這件是侑的外套——所以是幫他披上外套和給他御飯糰的人是侑…？

他抓緊著外套瞪大眼死盯著眼前的三個飯糰，就像是不相信它們的存在似的。  
那個自尊心高又死不服輸的傢伙這次居然先主動向他示好…？明天是要下紅雨了嗎？

他抓起其中一個飯糰看著，不自覺露出一抹深深的微笑。  
自從他們兩個開始接觸排球後，侑的視線和生活重心總是把排球放在第一，其他人事物在侑的心裡都沒有排球來得重要。  
或許今天只不過是剛巧侑的心情不錯、又或者是受不了長時間的冷戰想找他一起練習卻又開不了口、也可能只是一時的心血來潮——不管是什麼原因都好，侑的貼心舉動都證明他心裡依然很在意他的存在。為了跟他和好，侑願意暫時放下面子做這些來向他賠不是。  
……侑依然需要他。  
  
  
  
聽完治的回答後侑愣了一下，「誒？就只有這樣？」而後又補充了一句，「話說我完全不記得有那種事。」

治做出一副『早就知道你不會記得』的表情看著他，「對侑來說可能只是一件微不足道的小事，但對當時的我來說真的很高興。」他語帶笑意地說，「畢竟侑總是有借無還，平時只有從我這邊拿走東西或偷吃東西的份，主動給我什麼東西的次數應該數都數得出來吧。」

「喂，我才沒有像你說得那麼小氣。」侑不滿地抗議著。

「是嗎？你自己摸著良心想想看然後再說一次。」

侑側躺著盯著身旁的人的表情，「但治好像也不怎麼生氣。」他指出，「話說回來，如果治喜歡我的契機是因為我給你東西的話，那以前其他人送你禮物的時候治不會喜歡上其他人嗎？」

治在心裡翻了個白眼，「……你這個大白痴。重點不是因為物品，是因為做這件事的人是侑。」他說，手紙輕緩地撫上侑的髮絲，「那時候知道總是把排球放在第一的侑的心裡我還是很重要的時候，在無形中產生了強烈的慾望。希望侑的〝第一〞是我。希望侑永遠需要我。即使某一天我不再打排球了，侑還是會一直陪在我身邊。不管侑跟誰一起打排球，跟侑默契最好的人是我，侑的理解者也只有我一個。」

侑眨了眨眼，片刻之後才有點驚訝地說：「治，你……意外的獨占慾很重。」

「是嗎？很正常吧？」

借助著外頭照射進來的微弱月光，在夜晚的房間裡治還是能發現侑那雙紅透的耳朵。當他的手順著侑的頭髮滑落下去想撫摸那顏色漂亮的耳朵時，他聽到侑好奇地問他：「你的願望現在都達成了吧？治以後要許願的時候該怎麼辦？」

「我的願望還沒有全部達成。」治的手落在侑的耳朵上，順著輪廓用大拇指描繪著它的形狀，「侑心目中的第一仍然不是我。」

侑被那隻手摸得有點耳朵發癢，並且那陣微微騷癢的感覺似乎從他的耳朵流竄到脖子以下，讓他全身都有些不自在。侑想叫他停止，但治的手帶著他喜歡的溫度，他躊躇了一會兒後決定放棄思考這問題。

「對我來說治和排球都是第一。」侑近距離凝視著治的眼睛說，「這樣不夠嗎？」

「不行，我不想跟排球並列第一。」治很快地說道。

「欸欸——…」聞言侑皺眉露出了一個『真麻煩』的嫌棄表情。

治笑了笑，「沒關係，侑保持這樣就好。第一名我會靠自己的努力拿到手。」他說，原本撫摸著侑的耳朵的右手滑落至肩膀，一個使力把他們之間的距離拉得更近，側過頭在侑的脖頸上輕吻著，間或夾雜著些親暱的舔咬。他的左手也順勢從侑的上衣下襬滑進，感受著那經過鍛鍊的柔韌肌膚因為他的動作而微微顫抖著。

「呃？！」侑驚呼了一聲，他的大腦停止運作片刻後才恢復正常，「治剛剛說的〝努力〞是指這種事嗎？！」他窘迫地大聲問道。

「當然不只這個。」治停下動作，手指著侑的腹部邊靠在侑的耳畔低聲說：「先從胃開始，再來是身體和心靈。讓侑慢慢習慣我給你的一切，最終沒有我在身邊就不行。」

侑能感覺到一股熱意襲上他的臉，連帶著熱度一直未退的耳朵變得比剛才更加火燙，「你真的很…不服輸又獨占慾強……」他故作不滿地嘀咕著。

「侑不是也一樣嗎？」治反駁他，「比我還更不服輸，獨占慾也很強。看到我跟年輕的女客人說話的時候總是一臉不高興的樣子。」

「…不行嗎？」

治勾起一抹淺笑，「沒有那回事。侑的那種表情說不定我還蠻喜歡的。」他的嘴唇落在侑的臉頰上接連不斷地輕吻著。

侑笑了聲，手臂環上治的肩膀，親暱地磨蹭著對方的臉頰，「滿分的回答。」  
  
  
  
  
END。  



End file.
